unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
When There's Smoke... They Pinch Back.
When There's Smoke...They Pinch Back is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary New Mario and Lucas have been captured by Team Rocket and imprisoned in a hidden chamber with a large group of Pokémon...and all of them have pincers. Can New Mario and Lucas fight their way out of this one?! Script Scene 1 New Mario and Lucas are in a smelly, underground chamber. The phrase "When there's smoke...they pinch back" is scrawled into a wall. NEW MARIO: Ugghhhhh...where are we? And what's that message on the wall? LUCAS: All I know is that we got imprisoned thanks to your ingenious maneuver. NEW MARIO: Oh, shut up. At least I solved the mystery of the Smoke Weed. At the mention of the word "smoke", a series of loud hisses comes from the shadowy corners of the chamber. A large group of Pokémon makes itself visible. SCYTHER: Ssssss... PINSIR: Ssssssspsssspssss... NEW MARIO: WHOA! All these Pokémon have pincers and...and claws, and... LUCAS: No, derr, Sherlock Holmes! They're smoking with rage! The Pokémon hiss even louder. NEW MARIO: They're getting angrier! We must have said something to infuriate them! LUCAS: Like what?! NEW MARIO: I don't know! I'm getting out of here! New Mario summons a pipe from the ground and hops into it. LUCAS: Wait! That inscription! "When there's smoke...they pinch back"! They hate smoke so much that they grow furious when someone even mentions it! NEW MARIO: In that case, I'm taking the chimney from the roof down here. The Pokémon are closing in, getting nearer and nearer to our heroes, snapping their pincers and claws. LUCAS: I'm going with you! NEW MARIO: No! Stay... New Mario vanishes into the pipe before he can finish his sentence. Lucas and the Pokémon manage to follow him. Scene 2 Everybody from the previous scene is on the roof of the underground fortress, surrounding. New Mario is yelling at Lucas. NEW MARIO: You moron! I told you to stay down there FOR THIS EXACT REASON! LUCAS: C-c-calm down, boss! I-I was only trying to help! NEW MARIO: Well, all the Pokémon have followed us TO THE CHIMNEY I WAS GOING TO USE AGAINST THEM! Wait...the chimney...they're scared of it! True to New Mario's word, the Pokémon have begun to back away slowly, still pinching and clawing at our heroes. LUCAS: See? We're fighting off the Pokémon, we escaped the chamber, and we did some damage to that stupid Team Rocket gang! NEW MARIO: OK, you're right. I apologize. LUCAS: You're going to have to do better than that. NEW MARIO: Fine, uh...any Pokémon you catch is yours to keep and/or eat. LUCAS: Um...deal. The Pokémon are still backing away from our heroes, a circle of pinching claws. Lucas summons a bolt of lightning with the words "PK THUNDER" to fry the Pokémon in their shells. LUCAS: You know what? I've actually lost my appetite. Let's go home. NEW MARIO: Agreed. The two leave and head back to their lab as the credits roll. Moral When there's smoke...they pinch back. Trivia "When there's smoke...they pinch back" is actually a catchphrase from a Youtube Poop.